


last christmas i baked you a tart

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Clexa Love Week, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "I dislike onions so much," Lexa finally says, and it makes Clarke hold back her smile because even crying, Lexa sounds peaceful as she usually is.
  "It's ok baby," Clarke says, massaging the area around her wife's eyes with her thumbs. "I mean, I'm the emotional pregnant woman here and I mean, your job was only cutting the onions, but, ok, it's ok."  Lexa lets out a sob and she can't help it. She hides her face between her hands but she regrets it 2 seconds after.  "Oh, my God," Lexa says, taking her hands out of her face immediately. "It burns. Oh, Clarke. Clarke."





	

**Author's Note:**

> but the very next day you threw it away

She hates Christmas.  
  
Nothing in the world had ever made Lexa's eyes burn in the need of crying like that before. She holds the knife in her left-hand tighter before letting it slide slowly between her fingers, hitting the floor with a very loud and disturbing noise.

It is _so_ painful.  
  
She takes a deep breath and looks up. For the first time, the green in her eyes are not perceptible because there's only red, and they express nothing but genuine pain.   
  
How could this happen?  
  
She blinks repeatedly, in hopes that she can keep herself from crying, because Lexa never cries. In fact, she only cried three times in her life as long as she can remember: 1) the day she asked her wife out for the first time and she was so awkward that the girl felt sorry for her and said yes; 2)the day her little brother said he voted for Trump as a joke; 3)the day her wife told her she was pregnant.  
  
Not freaking onions.

She fails quite successful on that.

_What a waste of energy._

She feels a single tear rolling down the apple of her cheeks and it makes her roll her eyes over herself. Clarke's never had a single night of rest this year because Lexa's been working until late at night, so the blonde needs to prepare them dinner every day and Lexa doesn't even get to help her.

It's so unfair.

And now, Christmas Eve, she said to herself that she would prepare Clarke's favorite cheese tart so they can bring to eat at Lincoln's place later today. 

But no. It's impossible because she can't cut onions.

 _Oh, Lexa. You're so dumb. You're really dumb. For real._  
  
She keeps cursing herself until a husky voice brings her back to reality.

"What the-"

The brunette turns her head to find, with her very red eyes, her wife standing in the door of the kitchen with a very confused face.  
  
"Are you high?"

Lexa shakes her head and closes her eye again because she apparently can't keep them open for longer than a couple of seconds.  
  
"Oh, love," Clarke sighs. She links the image of a cutting knife on the ground, a couple of badly cut onions on the kitchen counter and her wife in tears to what she had feared since she heard all the noise and swearing coming from the kitchen:

Lexa's actually trying to cook.

Clarke takes a few steps in her direction and puts her hands on her head, she kisses her wife's eyelids and it makes Lexa cry even more.

"I dislike onions so much," Lexa finally says, and it makes Clarke hold back her smile because even crying, Lexa sounds peaceful as she usually is.

"It's ok baby," Clarke says, massaging the area around her wife's eyes with her thumbs. "I mean, I'm the emotional pregnant woman here and I mean, your job was only cutting the onions, but, ok, it's ok."  
  
Lexa lets out a sob and she can't help it. She hides her face between her hands but she regrets it 2 seconds after.  
  
"Oh, my God," Lexa says, taking her hands out of her face immediately. "It burns. Oh, Clarke. Clarke."  
  
Clarke holds back her laughter because she knows how sensitive Lexa gets when she can't achieve simple tasks, so she simply takes her by the hand and brings her closer to the kitchen sink.  
  
"Shh, keep them closed," Clarke orders and Lexa nods, standing there and closing her eyes as tight as she can and wishing the death of all onions. Clarke opens the sink with one hand and lets the running water wash her hand, then she takes her wet hand to Lexa's eyes, pressing them gently and washing off the area around her swollen eyes.  
  
"I was trying to cook cheese tart for you," Lexa says, letting Clarke skillfully soothe the burning feeling on her face. "But I can't."  
  
"We're already eating at Lincoln's, it's ok."  
  
"No, it isn't," Lexa insists and it makes Clarke stop washing her eyes with fresh water to look at her and frown. "You always cook for me, and you're pregnant. I should cook for you."  
  
Clarke's heart melts. She loves how oblivious Lexa is about how happy it makes Clarke seeing Lexa coming home after a long day of work and being able to take care of her and spoil her in all the ways she can.   
  
"You work so hard, baby," Clarke continues washing her eyes. "And you know I love to cook, and I love to spoil you with food," Clarke kisses her left cheek. "And I love you," she says with a silly voice and kisses her right cheek and it makes Lexa giggles. "And I love our little 1-month-old baby here, so it doesn't really get me tired yet."  
  
"Oh, God," Lexa says. "It's ridiculous how much I am in love with you."  
  
"I know, " Clarke smiles. She takes a dry towel and presses it against Lexa's eyes. "But go get rid of these onions now and start to dress up, you're good to go."  
  
Lexa hesitates for a while before finally trying to open her eyes again, and the burning feeling is gone.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Usually, Clarke's smug face makes Lexa want to die inside, but this time it's the best thing she's seen today.  
  
"So much," Lexa smiles. "You're very good with your hands."  
  
Clarke looks down and giggles before looking up to her wife again, trying so sound as flirty as possible. "Am I?"  
  
Lexa giggles too, because she didn't want to sound flirty at first, but now, she really likes her choice of words. She bites her bottom lip before nodding at Clarke and it doesn't take too long until Clarke is making her sit on the kitchen counter.  
  
Lexa loves Christmas so much.  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS YEAR TO SAVE ME FROM TEARS  
> I'LL JUST BUY SOME PRETZELS or whatever i lost it lOL
> 
> BUT hey i have something to say: this year was heavy indeed but one thing that really saved me was the peace that writing stuff about clexa brings to my heart and i really have fun with it, it's nice to have this special place to run to and i blame all of the people that support my crazy ideas for how happy it actually makes me
> 
> so thanks guys, for making part of my life this year, you're all beautiful souls and i hope y'all have an amazing holiday season because you deserve it
> 
> we deserve it
> 
> and thanks to you too, 2016  
> it was weird af bro
> 
> ([find me here](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/))


End file.
